


Showers and Leather

by StudMuffinBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dis one's for da fans, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Leather Jackets, Locker Room, Locker Rooms, M/M, Mates, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Werewolf Mates, What Was I Thinking?, jk I'm fucking lame, shower scene, this is my first pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudMuffinBrat/pseuds/StudMuffinBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Levi turns of-age and, predictably, falls into a desperate heat for his mate. What happens when he stumbles across him in the locker room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers and Leather

        "Fucking tacos. Again." I growled, looking down at my school lunch in distaste.

        "That's a fajita." Armin corrected. I directed my glare towards the skinny blonde, letting my irritation towards the world show through my angered gaze.

        "Damn, who shit in your tacos this morning?" Jean asked, sliding into the seat across from mine and right beside Marco.

        "Fajitas." Armin corrected again with a small, annoyed humph.

        "Shut up nerd." Jean retorted jokingly. Marco lightly elbowed him in the ribs and the obnoxious horse-face flinched before finally shutting up.

        "But seriously, what's up with you Levi?" Petra asked, having sat quietly beside me the whole time. I rolled my eyes.

        "My 18th is tomorrow. What the fuck do you think is up." I growled out, tapping my fingers on the tabletop. A dirty tabletop, must I say so myself. Can this damn school not afford any meals other than tacos and decent cleaning supplies that can actually wipe up this _goddamn grease?_

        "Your dick, soon." Jean barked out another nauseating laugh, and even Marco chuckled a little.

        "Wow, really? I thought it wasn't until January." Armin added in thoughtfully. I shook my head.

        "Nope. December 25th. Call me a Christmas baby and you're dead, bowl-cut." The blonde raised his hands up in surrender.

        "Alright, jeez. So...what does it feel like?" Armin grabbed a pen from his bag and opened that damn journal he always carries everywhere with him.

        "What does what feel like, shitstain?" Jean laughed and was once again not-so-discreetly elbowed by Marco.

        "Knowing that you're about to meet your mate." Armin clarified, not affected by my harsh words.

        "I feel horny as shit." I answered honestly. It's not like it was some big revelation. It's normal. To be expected, in fact. When a werewolf turns 18, their body's mating instincts are at its strongest, and the one thing on our minds is finding our mate.

        "At least you're honest." The blonde muttered, turning away in a vain attempt in hiding his rosy cheeks. I still saw them, and I'm not going to lie when I say the blush added more to my arising problems.

        No, literally, _arising._

        I slammed my palms on the table, surprising everyone.

        "Fucking hell, this is just puberty all over again." I hissed, adjusting myself on the hard bench.

        _Not the only thing that's hard._

        You know what? Fuck you, mind. I really don't need your passive-aggressive comments right now.

        "Sorry, bro." Jean seemed genuinely concerned over my current state, but honestly, I couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

        "No you're not. You never had to go through this, you already had your mate before you turned 18." I growled, uncharacteristic jealousy lacing my words.

        "True. But it's really no different from a heat, and guess who is bottom as fuck?" Everyone around the table made disgusted sounds but like the hormonal teenage mess I was, the prospect of sex (especially bottoming) once again had my pants tightening. What. The. Fuck.

        "Alright. I'm done. You guys can take up my tray, I've gotta go." I shoved the half-empty plate away from me and stalked out of the cafeteria, desperately searching out a bathroom or at least an empty classroom to calm myself down in silence. After a second I passed by the gym and practically sprinted down the halls that led into the boy's locker room.

        "Thank fuck," I muttered as I slammed the door open. However I guess I shouldn't have spoken so soon because as soon as I stepped in, the familiar sound of water hitting tile echoed throughout the cemented room and I didn't hold back the groan of frustration. I walked around the corner of paint-chipped lockers and found myself in the showers, immediately spotting the stranger who ruined my chance at being alone for five goddamn fucking minutes.

        "Get out." I ordered, my voice more breathy and light than what I wanted. The figure that was only slightly obstructed in the thick steam seemed to freeze at my voice.

        "What?" He asked, slowly turning his head to glance at me. My breath caught in my throat at seeing the glowing yellow and turquoise eyes. _Mate_. A low growl filled the empty room, and this time I was the one who froze.

        "I said _get out_ ," I repeated, though this time it was less of a threat and more of a shaky suggestion.

        "I don't fucking think so," He said, stepping out of the shower and revealing himself to me.

        Oh shit.

        Water dropped off from his tanned skin and if I thought I was thirsty before, I obviously underestimated how it felt to desperately want to lick water-drops off of someone's abs.

        (Just add that to my list of fantasies.)

        He was clad only in his boxers, which were a dark black that both contrasted deeply with his skin but also showcased the massive erection that I'm sure matched mine right about now. After a moment I realized he must have been in the same desperate state I was in if he was wearing his fucking briefs in the shower.

        "Shit," I hissed, my knees going weak. I always wondered what role I would play in the relationship. Dominant? Submissive? equal?

        _Definitely not dominant._

        "Come here," He demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. A second of silence passed before he repeated himself, deeper this time.

        "Now." He growled.

        _Definitely not equal._

        I took a slow step forward, my eyes never breaking from his. Almost tauntingly, I put one foot in front of the other.

        "Hurry the fuck up," He gritted out between clenched teeth. I did.

        _Definitely submissive._

        In no time I was across the room and in front of him, hot mist spraying my cheek from the still running shower.

        "Strip." I cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't wooing me a whole lot right now.

        As if catching my trail of thoughts, his hand cupped my cheek, the other resting on the small of my back. I'd worry about the water on my leather jacket later. His hand disappeared from my cheek and in its place was his lips, pressing gentle kisses along my jaw. I tilted my head to the side to give him easier access, my hands unconsciously reaching up to comb through his wet brown locks.

        "Strip," He whispered, both of his hands now teasing the trim of my jeans. This time I didn't bother to hesitate, basically ripping off my shirt and jacket before my hands were all over him. His hands fumbled with the button on my jeans while mine tangled in his wet locks. In no more than thirty seconds, I was completely naked, stripped of my pinstriped shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

        "Your turn." I whispered, flicking the edge of his boxer brief waistband before unceremoniously pulling them almost completely off his hips.

        Speaking of hips, holy shit. I never knew I had a hipbone fetish until now. Suddenly I felt teeth graze the shell of my ear and shivers wracked my body, my hands stalling in their movements.

        "Nuh-uh, I think you still have one piece left," His voice was silk against my ears, his lips brushing against me with each syllable.

        "You do, too," I pointed out impatiently. He chuckled darkly.

        "Ladies first," He said wittily, and before I could think of a clever comeback his hands were at my hips and dragging me under the water. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall, right next to the shower head. My body was soaked and shivers wracked my body for a whole new reason.

        "Fuck," I gasped, sputtering for breath. Without warning, his hands disappeared underneath the line of my briefs and a moan left me when his warm palm gripped my length.

        "That's what I plan to do," He said, smirking as he looked me in the eye. I 'tch-ed'.

        "Brat," I muttered, although my voice was too high and breathy to truly rely the confidence I was hoping to have.

        "I'm not denying." He said before he pumped, just once. I hissed, unused to being touched in such an intimate way. 

        "Kiss me," He ordered. I didn't think twice when I unabashedly leaned up to meet his lips, our tongues immediately clashing.

        "Turn around," He ordered again, this time his voice ragged. I did as he asked, but his lips remained on my jaw, as did his hand. His other remained elsewhere, now pumping at a steady pace. I squirmed in his hold, desperate to reach climax but also desperate to feel more of him on me.

        "Be Patient," I was really liking these orders. Key word:  _was._

        Before this one. To be frank, patience was never one of my virtues.

        I am absolute shit at art.

        "No," I grunted, my hips grinding up to meet his quickening pace.

        "No?" He questioned, stopping altogether when he heard my rebuttal. 

        "Fuck that. Yes, goddammit. Whatever it takes just fuck me," I begged, not wanting to wait any more.

        "So you learn quick," He noted. I could feel the curl of his lips still pressed against my jaw and I already hated that cute fucking smirk. His grip tightened and I practically bucked my hips back, pressing my forehead to the tile walls. I felt his clothed erection pressed against my ass and I moaned. His pace suddenly slowed and I heard rustling before skin met my backside and I felt like screaming for fucking joy.

        "Thank fuck," I closed my eyes as his pace returned to normal and my head tilted up. I thought I would feel some level of discomfort when he entered me, but instead I suppose I'm too horny to care because pleasure immediately pelted my body.

        "Fucking yes," I hissed, my senses on overload as he began pressing kisses down my back. His pace started out slow, out of time with the quick pace of his hand. His moan vibrated through his lips that were still attached to my jaw and part of me thought about how utterly erotic that felt for some asinine reason. His pace quickened in no time, matching is hand. I was so close to the edge, I could feel it. His lips viciously attacked my neck and I was left gasping for air. The climax hit and I moaned, rutting back in a poor attempt to engulf more of him. His hips jerked and sputtered, and the orgasm engulfed me in one last wave until both of us seemed to stop moving.

        "That was..." I muttered, looking for the right words to say as he pulled out of me.

        "Fan-fucking-tastic?" He offered with that stupid adorable shitty smirk.

        "I don't even know your name." I reasoned. I just lost my virginity to my mate in a shower stall smaller than my closet.

        "Eren." I nodded.

        "Levi. So, I guess this means we'll be seeing more of each other or something?" I pondered, already picking my wet clothes up off the ground. Thank god I can just change into the sweatpants and T-shirt I have in my gym locker, otherwise I would have been royally fucked.

        "What are you talking about? I'm not letting you leave my side."

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut lol oops. constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Also I felt guilty for not finishing my first story on here so this is my way to make up for the freaks who had started to read that one.  
> (PS if I get enough comments asking for more, maybe I'll actually turn this into a multi-chaptered fic who knows)


End file.
